High School Horror Story
by Tessa Hyuuga
Summary: Hinata has moved back to her tiny village from the bustling city of Detorit Michigan. How did that city change our shy Hinata? And what's with the band "Akatsuki"? Why have they taken a shine to our purple haired girl? Read to find out. Rated T for language..cuz Hidan's gonna be in this story..


So this is my second Hinata story. I absolutely love pairing this girl with anyone I can(: I don't own Naruto anything. I wish I did though.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX  
_Ring!_  
"Hinata!"  
"Uhhmhgam"  
_Ring!_ **_Smack!_**  
"Hinata!"  
"uughhhhh"  
**BAM BAM BAM!**  
"HINATA! GET UP!"  
"FINE!" A girl with dark indigo hair sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and flipped the blankets off of her legs. She stood up, and walked over to her drawer. She pulled out her black, cutoff short shorts. She grabbed her black t-shirt, with half a skull on the right side, and a rose for the other half of the shirt. It had small red sequins on the outline of the rose. She opened the top drawer and grabbed a pair of black lace underwear and her matching bra. She walked into the bathroom, and grabbed a green towel. She took a quick shower, and got dressed. She walked out of the bathroom, drying her long indigo hair. She turned to look at herself in the mirror to style her hair. She straightened her hair, and it almost reached her butt. She swooped her bangs to cover her right eye, and she grabbed her red and black beanie.  
**BAM BAM BA**- Hinata opened the door, and glared at her cousin. He was wearing a white,short sleeved button down shirt with black straight legged pants. His black messenger bag was slung over his left shoulder, to rest on his right side.  
"What?" She asked irritated.  
"Just wanted to make sure you were up. We have to leave after you eat breakfast Hina-chan."  
"Okay Neji nii-san." she said, walking past her cousin, and into the kitchen. She dug around the kitchen for a poptart, chocolate sundae, and grinned. Neji walked in just as she was walking to get her shoes.  
"Ready to go Nii-san?"  
"No. I have to tell you something. There's this band. They're like...a cult or something. They tend to be assholes. Hinata, I want you to stay away from them. They're the Akatuski."  
"So you're telling me...You want me to stay away from that band. Any boy in the school, and basically anyone who goes to this school?"  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
"Neji, you've been lecturing me about this for the past, like, three or four days now."  
"I just don't want you to forget." Hinata sighed at her cousin. She loved him. A lot. But there were those times when she wanted to lock him in a closet, and never let him see sun again. Shaking her head, she finished putting on her red Adidas shoes, and grabbed her black skateboard and messenger bag. She turned her head to look at Neji. He quickly put on his shoes, hopping around on one foot. Hinata rolled her eyes, smiling at her cousin.  
"You done having your little mini seizure yet?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay. Lets go." They walked out of the house with their skateboards in their hands. Neji was the first one to set off. Hinata opened her poptart, and started to eat it, as she rolled down the sidewalks. She began thinking.  
_'I wonder who all remembers me? I've changed so much. I love it here in Japan, everything is so beautiful, but since my trip to America...'_ Hinata stopped thinking as she pushed herself forward. She was almost at the school already. As you can plainly tell, our dear wallflower had lost her stutter. She went to America when she was about ten, just for a visit with her pen pal. It was only suppose to last a week in the summer. But our mousy Hyuuga fell in love with the loud, noisy city. She had been in Detroit, Michigan for six years. She had heard so many bad things about that city, she decided that it was time for her to grow up. Because if she didn't...well.. she probably wouldn't have come back. Her and her pen-pal Karen had gone to a very prestigious school. You had to be the best of the best to even think about getting accepted. Only five percent of people who applied were accepted. Hinata chewed her lip, thinking about how big of a change it would be going from a high class school, to a public one in Japan. She shook her head, and shoved her poptart in her mouth, and propelled herself to Neji. She and him swerved around people, and each other. Hinata smirked when she saw a bench. She jumped with her skateboard. Grinding across the top, she smirked as Neji laughed at his cousins antics.  
_'She's gotten so much better at that since she moved.'_ Nieji thought. Hinata jumped off the bench and kept moving forward. about five minutes later, they were at the school. Hinata and Neji saw that the entrance was crowded. There were circles of people, that they both knew wouldn't move. Hinata and Neji gave each other a knowing look. On either side of the entrance, was a rail. Hinata and Neji both took one. The groups stopped talking, to look at who was making all that noise. When Hinata and Neji reached the end of their rails, the met in the middle, and high-fived each other.  
"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!"Hinata yelled grinning ear to ear.  
"Yeah it was." Neji said rustling her hair.  
"Don't! No!" Hinata said ducking and running behind her cousin, to take his long chocolate silk hair in her hands and played with it. Then, out of nowhere, there was a big, huge dog on her. SHe laughed as the dog licked her face.  
"AKAMARU! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! Oh hey Neji. AKAMARU!" A boy with messy brown hair yelled at the dog on top of Hinata. He pried the dog off of her and held his hand out. She took it gingerly looking up at him. He had deep brown eyes, and red triangle like marks under his eyes. Hinata grinned. She knew just who this boy was. It was one of her old best friends Kiba. She glomped onto him and hugged him tight.  
"Neji...Who's this" Kiba asked kinda creeped out.  
"This is Hinata."  
"HINA!?" Kiba said, picking her up and spinning her around. still picking her up, he carried her across the front lawn of the school to a big oak tree. He dropped her and stood to the side, and streched out his arms in a presenting manner(Kinda like Will Smith with his wife).  
"Ta-da!" Kiba said. A girl with short pink hair, and emerald eyes looked at Kiba and the new girl. She looked over to the raven haired boy with onyx eyes. He looked the new girl up and down. She flushed with anger.  
"Kiba, is this another one of your sluts?" She asked. Hinata's opal eyes narrowed, as she took in the pinkett. She was wearing a red tube top that stopped about four inches from her belly button. She had on a red mini skirt, and she had red thigh high boots. Her cherry bellybutton ring shined in the sunlight. Hinata rushed her and shoved her against the tree trunk. The girls eyes doubled in size.  
"Watch who you call a slut." Hinata growled into her ear. The girl gulped and nodded. Kiba, and everyone else looked at Hinata with wide eyes. She stepped back, and let go of the pink haired girl. Kiba cleared his throat.  
"Well...uhmmm everyone. This is Hinata."  
"What do you mean this is Hinata?! Hinata left six years ago Kiba. She's not coming back." A boy with raven black hair, in a white button down shirt with a blue shirt underneath. He was wearing black skinny jeans with rips in the knees. His bangs clung to his face, and Hinata had to give him credit for at least trying to have an emo-like hairstyle...But the outcome had more of a chicken butt effect.  
"Sasuke Uchiha. You haven't changed. You're still an ass, huh?" Hinata said with an icy voice.  
"HINA! IT REALLY IS YOU!" said a girl with brown hair and dark skin as she tackled Hinata. Hinata stood up, pulling the girl up with her. She looked at the mystery girl. She had brown hair, in two buns on the sides of her head. She had dark brown eyes, and a goofy grin. She was wearing a magenta, silk karate shirt, and khaki shorts. She was wearing magenta converse, and she had a small sweet pea flower in her hair. Hinata grinned at the girl and hugged her tightly.  
"Oh Ten-Ten! I missed you so much!" Hinata said. Neji walked up to the group.  
"Well...I see you've re-met everyone...and..made an impression. But I mean, it's not like we both just made our first impression of the year or anything." Hinata rolled her eyes at him, and smiled.  
"I have a feeling you came over here for something Neji."  
"oh, yeah, I did. Hinata, it's time to go get your classes." Neji said, taking her arm and leading her to the principal's office.  
_'This is gonna be a loooong day.'_ Hinata thought.


End file.
